


birthday boy

by jin_nie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bad Flirting, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jisung's birthday, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, hanlee - Freeform, hyunjin is a got7 fanboy, mentions of woochan, minho is a brat, minho's thighs, minsung - Freeform, woojin is the mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:05:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jin_nie/pseuds/jin_nie
Summary: "I have a present for you," Minho says almost into Jisung's ear. "Release me, so I can go and get it.""I thought this was the gift?"





	birthday boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Godiii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godiii/gifts).



> I wrote this for my friend whose birthday is today, happy bday baby  
> also, English is not my first language so there might be some mistakes or smth. I hope you enjoy anyway!

"Should we buy Jisung a cake or make one?" Minho stops by a bakery display in the supermarket. He's amazed by colorful and fancy decorations, but Woojin is not convinced enough. 

"Making one would end up awfully. These are cute, but expensive."

"No, they're not," Minho protests. "You're no fun."

"We'll get that one," Woojin ignores the adult and points his finger at a simple birthday cake. The salesperson puts it in a box. "Thank you."

Woojin then drags Minho with him, while pushing their shopping cart. 

"Is there anything left on the shopping list?"

"Soda, crisps, cake..." Minho counts on his fingers. "No. Do you wanna buy some alcohol?"

"First of all, no. Chan's in Australia with Felix and I don't want to look after you stupid asses alone. Also, Jisung is not legal yet." 

"I wish Chan was here, he's more fun," Minho adds like the brat he is. Woojin sighs. 

"Me too. He wouldn't complain." 

"And he would kiss you!" Minho laughs annoyingly and makes kissing sounds. Sometimes Woojin can't believe he's not eight, but twenty. 

 

"Happy birthday!" All seven boys shout as Jisung enters his house. He jumps surprised. He did expect some kind of surprise, but not in his own apartment. Who gave his friends the keys? Not that he doesn't trust them, but...

"Oh my— You're crazy," he smiles widely. "You're all crazy." 

"Come here," Jeongin puts a birthday hat on Jisung's head, while Changbin brings in the cake. Minho stands behind the latter boy, suddenly shy and all. His behavior doesn't get away from Woojin, who's now smiling. How different Minho acts when Jisung is around.

"Come on, blow the candles." Changbin urges, but little does he know, Jisung has Minho's outfit on his mind. He's wearing a white hoodie, nothing special after all, but it really matches him. And those tight jeans? Jesus, Minho's thighs are literally screaming through the fabric. 

Jisung snaps out of his thoughts and finally blows the candles. There's only a few of them, so it's not that hard. Then the boys clap and settle down in Jisung's house, casually talking and eating. Minho convinced Woojin to buy some beer, so now he's giving Jisung one.

"To be honest that cake was lame. But it was Woojin's idea, so whatever," he then says, hoping the topic will be an ice-breaker. 

"Doesn't matter. I'm glad you all came here. How did you obtain the keys though?"

"Your parents gave them to Jeongin, you know, his cute face has some kind of persuasion powers and made them think their son's teenage friends won't demolish your house."

"I'll have to check some drawers after you leave," the boy laughs.

"Jisung, have you still got that Xbox?" asks Woojin.

"Yeah, but what about it? Are you bored?"

"We can play Just Dance if you still have it. Minho is good at dancing."

"That doesn't mean I can play it, I'm sure I'm gonna be awful," Minho tries to make up some excuses as a petrified look crawls onto his face. Dancing in front of Jisung? Oh no, just the thought of it gives him anxiety.

"Stop it, we will dance together, like in a duo."

"Right, it's just a fun game, isn't it?" Woojin adds.

So Jisung leaves the living room to find Just Dance, and when he's out of sight, Minho almost jumps on Woojin. 

"Why would you do that to me?" he whines. 

"Because I know you want it deep inside."

Minho rolls his eyes and falls on the couch, between Seungmin and Hyunjin. The boys don't have to wait too long, as Jisung comes back not even a minute later, after Hyunjin's question if they can dance to GOT7. 

"Yes, yes, Hyunjin goes first!" Honestly, they all know that Minho is just overreacting. 

"Calm down, honey," Jisung says casually, as if he hasn't just called Minho that, making him wonder why would Jisung do that. Well, the answer is simple, but why doesn't he just let Minho make some complicated calculations. The boy sets up the gaming console and opens up Just Dance. "I'd love some Bigbang. Bang Bang Bang?"

He stares at Minho, who wants to go to another dimension, far from everyone. It's going to be so embarrassing, he can feel it. 

"If you say so," he sighs miserably and gets up, fixing his hair.

Well, Minho was wrong. Jisung, seeing his cheeks flushed with red (definitely not from being tired), acted quite dorky, making everyone laugh and focus on him, not Minho. 

"Wow, boy, you're thick." Changbin playfully slaps Minho's thigh. The older one doesn't care about it nor feel embarrassed, he's more cheerful than ever. It might not have been anything spectacular, but Jisung caring for him so much? Amazing.

"Ready for round two?" Jisung whispers while everyone's eyes are on Hyunjin, who's dancing Just Right by GOT7 right now.

"Hell no, dude. It's so hot in here," he breathes heavily. "I wish I had chosen something better to wear."

"But this fits you," Jisung abruptly protests.

"Oh, thanks. I'll get some more beer... and maybe sneak in another one for you." he then walks away awkwardly, feeling so overwhelmed by whatever is happening. He should have complimented Jisung back, but totally panicked.

"How's school?" Minho hands Jisung one bottle.

"Jesus, do we need to talk about it?" the younger one whines and covers his face with his hands. "Better tell me about yourself. Like, what are you doing next Friday?"

They keep badly flirting, eating unhealthy food until they're full and just having fun with their friends. They might be energetic teenagers, but they sometimes need a rest too, so not so soon after Changbin almost vomiting and Woojin finding out that Jeongin was given a beer, they leave. And that's when Jisung finds himself alone with Minho.

"When are your parents coming back?"

"In an hour or so, at least that's what Woojin told me." He throws away some leftovers. "Good idea. I mean, making them go to the cinema and then for dinner."

"It would be so awkward having them here while we're hanging out. Can you imagine your dad dancing to Bigbang? Or even better, a girl group choreography."

"Oh, stop," Jisung lets out a disgusted growl, but then genuinely laughs. "About that moment... you know, Changbin was right. Also, you're a good dancer, you just need to be more confident."

"What do you mean? What did Changbin say?" Minho says completely bewildered. He truly can't remember, all those memories mixing up along with the alcohol in his bloodstream, it makes him quite dizzy.

"Nevermind. Nothing, he said nothing." Jisung now focuses on picking up empty bottles with a puzzled expression on his face. Flirting with Minho might have been fun as just a friendly activity, but now that he thinks... he might take that too far soon.

Minho comes closer to Jisung, gently wrapping his fingers around the boy's wrist.

"Come on, tell me, or I'll start tickling you."

"You won't." Playfulness can be seen in Jisung's eyes. "Because you love me."

"Of course I do, but I also want to know! I really can't remember, you dumbass!"

"Your mom's a dumbass."

And Minho, as he promised, starts tickling the boy's belly. Han can't help but laugh, this stupid feeling taking over his whole body to the point he almost can't breathe and has to give up.

Jisung now has some tears in his eyes which Minho dries with his finger.

It's stressful, but he tries to overcome the stomach ache and finally initiates their first kiss, finding the perfect moment. Just a little peck on the lips which makes Jisung look like he saw a ghost.

"Sorry..."

"No, no, don't worry. I'm positively surprised," Jisung finally says after a long while (actually short, but it felt like an eternity). And the relief feels heavenly, seeing no disgust or any other negative emotion on Jisung's face.

So Minho doesn't ask before kissing Jisung again, this time a little bit deeper and longer, though. Jisung, to not stand awkwardly, places his hands on the older's neck, but Minho doesn't please him as much as he would want to — he pulls away, leaving just a fading memory on Jisung's lips which he tries to keep by licking them once. To be honest, it just makes things worse for Minho with his hormones and all.

Without any questions or even words, they keep leaving short-lived kisses on each other's lips. Minho's are softer than anyone could expect and taste sweet, probably thanks to something they have eaten this evening. And honestly, it might be the best day of Jisung's life, mainly because of making out with Minho for half an hour, just them alone, contacting without even exchanging words.

As soon as they pull away from each other, Jisung hugs Minho tightly while burying his nose in the older's neck.

"I have a present for you," Minho says almost into Jisung's ear. "Release me, so I can go and get it."

"I thought this was the gift?"


End file.
